Aldebaran
by El Cadejos
Summary: La estrella más brillante de Tauro. ONE SHOT


Aldebarán

**Aldebarán**

_La estrella más brillante de Tauro_

Después de haberse reunido con el Patriarca, el portador de la armadura de Tauro se encaminó lentamente hacia su templo. Era alto y relativamente delgado, pero su fuerza era legendaria. Probablemente, la más grande en términos brutos. Su tez estaba bronceada y hacía resaltar mejor sus ojos miel. El cabello cenizo estaba atado en una cola de caballo para que no le molestara.

Una vez en el templo consagrado al Toro, se sentó en las escaleras que llevaban a Aries. Se quitó las hombreras y se inclinó hacia atrás. –Elnath, ¡Elnath! ¡Dónde estás?-

Al llamado respondió un niño de unos doce años, de tez, cabello y ojos oscuros. Aún sentado, el Santo de Oro era más alto que él. –Aquí estoy, maestro Aldebarán-

Éste asintió y le invitó a sentarse a su lado. –Como ya sabes, nuestra Diosa nacerá pronto. Tu entrenamiento culminará incluso antes de eso, Elnath-

-Sí, señor- respondió el niño con un delicioso acento extranjero. –Me lo ha comentado anteriormente-

-Ya lo sé, pero quería hablarte sobre algo más- dijo el hombre. -¿Sabes qué es Aldebarán?-

Elnath levantó las cejas. –Su nombre, maestro-

El Santo se echó una ligera carcajada y se apoyó en sus rodillas. –No exactamente. No realmente- El niño parecía en estado de shock, con la boca tan abierta que dos puños pudieron haber entrado sin problemas. Su maestro continuó. –Así como tú no te llamabas Elnath, yo no me llamo Aldebarán-

-Pero… pero… entonces, ¿por qué?- preguntó confundido, su mirada clavada en el otro.

-Es una vieja pero honorable tradición que esta Casa ha traído consigo desde 1743-

-¿Desde la última Guerra Santa?- chilló el niño con algo de emoción.

Aquel hombre de cabello largo se miró los pies mientras hablaba. –Sí. _Aldebarán_ es la estrella más brillante de nuestra constelación, y _Elnath_ es la segunda-

Elnath abrió mucho los ojos y éstos brillaron con una enorme y expresiva inocencia. -¡Vaya!- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Quien comenzó con todo esto fue el Santo de Oro, Hasgard de Tauro, en esa Guerra Santa. Dijo que le llamaran Aldebarán, porque mientras luchara por Athena, querría siempre ser la estrella más brillante de nuestra constelación-

-No entiendo muy bien- murmuró el niño con algo de congoja. -¿Por qué una estrella?-

El hombre levantó la mirada y le sonrió. –La estrella más brillante, el cosmos más ardiente, la pasión más grande y el guerrero más decidido. Aldebarán de Tauro es el nombre de aquel inmortal guerrero que a pesar de haber muerto hace tanto tiempo, ha logrado pasar su llama de luchador hasta nosotros-

Aquel niño sintió que el pecho se le oprimía de la ansiedad. –Somos… somos como… como sus aprendices-

-¡Exacto! Exacto- exclamó el Santo al erguirse. –Me alegra que ahora lo entiendas mejor-

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, pero el maestro decidió seguir. –Entonces, nuestra tradición simboliza esa llama, esa luz llegando a nosotros. Por eso los Santos de Tauro nos convertimos en _Aldebarán_ cuando recibimos la armadura y nuestros aprendices se convierten en _Elnath_ cuando quedan bajo nuestra tutela. Cuando un _Aldebarán_ deba irse, _Elnath_ brillará con más fuerza para poder tomar su lugar y ser el nuevo _Aldebarán_-

Aquel aprendiz no pudo evitar las lágrimas que ahora rodaban por sus mejillas. Hizo un vago intento de restregarse el rostro con las manos para apartarlas, pero su Maestro se lo impidió. –Está bien. Llora si así lo sientes. Sé que no son una muestra de tristeza, sino de respeto por todas las Estrellas que han brillado antes que nosotros-

El niño asintió y derramó unas cuantas más antes de poder hablar. –Maestro Aldebarán, le prometo esforzarme al máximo todos los días. Cuando sea mi turno, quiero brillar tanto, que todos los _Aldebaranes_ revivan en mí y seamos una sola gran Estrella contra el Mal-

El Santo era quien ahora sentía el pecho oprimido. Acercó al niño con un brazo y le revolvió los cabellos. –Será un honor luchar a tu lado en ese momento, Elnath-

Y cuando el momento llegó, ese niño se convirtió en el gran y fornido hombre que portaría la armadura de Tauro en la Guerra Santa de su tiempo. La cúspide de su cargo fue contra un Espectro de Hades que se hacía llamar Niobe de Deep. Si bien la ofensiva de dicho Especto quiso matarle de un golpe, algo muy,muy antiguo se lo impidió. Con su último gran esfuerzo, éste Aldebarán elevó su cosmos más allá de lo que nunca antes había hecho. Lo elevó hasta las Estrellas, y éstas respondieron. Lanzó el Gran Cuerno más brillante desde hacia siglos para acabar a Niobe. Si bien éste destruyó su cuerpo y nada más que una partícula de cosmos quedó como evidencia, había cumplido su misión. Mu de Aries estaba realmente triste de haber perdido a tan gran guerrero, pero sabía que había sido para bien.

Porque esa noche, toda una constelación había brillado en esa casa en honor a Aldebarán de Tauro.

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

**Éste no es mi Santo de Oro favorito, pero a toda la Orden le tengo respeto y después de leer cierto capítulo del **_**Lost Canvas**_** me pareció que era un buen momento para mostrarle dicho respeto. No sé que más decir.**

**Atentamente,**

**El Cadejos.**

**razz**


End file.
